


I Found Him

by DonovanS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonovanS/pseuds/DonovanS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jim…get offa me…” The older man growled, still half asleep and trying in vain to shove an extremely giggly and excited Jim Moriarty away from him. “I go’ work lat-JIM SOD OFF.”</p><p>Jim Moriarty, the Napoleon of Crime, the Consulting Criminal, the greatest mastermind in London, was giggling like a school girl and straddling his second-in-command’s hips, shaking Sebastian’s shoulders.</p><p> ”I really don’t understand you sometimes.” Moran moaned, finally given in and giving the Irishman his full attention. “I gotta sleep sometimes ya know? We ain’t all you.” </p><p>“Of course you don’t understand me, you’re an idiot.” Jim replied, all mad giggles and excitement as he threw his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “And this is important! I found him Tiger, I did! After years and years, I found him!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Him

If you asked any of the most powerful criminals in London what their greatest fear was you’d probably get a nice shot to the chops for your trouble. 

You don’t just ask criminals things like that.

But you wouldn’t need a proper answer to know who pulled the strings and who made even the most powerful men quake in their designer boots.

Moriarty. 

The name itself made skin crawl and blood run cold. 

No man could recall ever seeing him but they all knew he existed.

As a screen name reflecting in ones’ glasses at night, as a sickeningly dark voice on the other end of the phone…Oh yes, his existence was a fact and everyone who was anyone knew not to question that.

For Sebastian Moran that name held more weight than anyone knew…just in a very different way.

“Jim…get offa me…” The older man growled, still half asleep and trying in vain to shove an extremely giggly and excited Jim Moriarty away from him. “I go’ work lat-JIM SOD OFF.”

Jim Moriarty, the Napoleon of Crime, the Consulting Criminal, the greatest mastermind in London, was giggling like a school girl and straddling his second-in-command’s hips, shaking Sebastian’s shoulders.

”I really don’t understand you sometimes.” Moran moaned, finally given in and giving the Irishman his full attention. “I gotta sleep sometimes ya know? We ain’t all you.” 

“Of course you don’t understand me, you’re an idiot.” Jim replied, all mad giggles and excitement as he threw his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “And this is important! I found him Tiger, I did! After years and years, I found him!” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the man now placing excited kisses to his lips and nose and any other part of his face he could reach. 

“Should I-“

Kiss

“-even ask-“

Kiss

“-who you’re talking about?”

No kiss. Aw fuck.

Jim’s face dropped. 

“For god’s sake Sebastian…” Moriarty pulled away with a huff, storming off and returning moments later with his laptop under his arm. “I don’t know why I even talk to you.”

Placing the laptop on the bed and climbing in by the Colonel’s side, Jim immediately brought up his web browser. 

http://www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk/

The last website he’d visited, a nicely designed site, a blue background that Sebastian was fairly certain was London, though he wasn’t quite awake enough to be sure. He raised an eyebrow at the homepage.

“Sherlock Holmes, the world’s only consulting detective?” He read, giving Jim a confused look. “You found some arse on the internet and that requires waking me up at 4am?”

“He’s not just some arse you imbecile!” the smaller man hissed, fist making contact with Sebastian’s arm.

“Okay, okay, who is ‘e?” Moran laughed, pulling Jim into his lap and slipping his arms around his waist. “What makes ‘im so special?”

“The pool.” Jim replied, grinning and pressing his lips to the Colonel’s chin.

“The pool?” Sebastian repeated, biting at his partner’s ear. “Wait, are you talking about that Chad kid?”

“Carl, love. Carl Powers.”

“Right, right.” Sebastian continued. “What’s some internet detective have to do with Carl Powers?”

“Because he was there, dear, and _he knew._ ” Jim smile grew, no longer pure excitement but something much darker, something sick and slimy that twisted and arched in the back of his mind. “He’s very dear to me, Sebastian. Very dear indeed.”

The sniper nodded, resting his head on Moriarty’s shoulder and watching as the smaller man typed.

A simple e-mail. Anonymous, of course. A test, a message for Mr. Sherlock Holmes to decode.

**DSPCWZNV T LX HLENSTYR JZF**

**SHERLOCK I AM WATCHING YOU**


End file.
